


Choices

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Merla, M/M, McKogane, Merllura, fandom personified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Allura wakes up to find herself in a strange place and facing a decision she is told to make.
Relationships: Allura/Queen Merla (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.
> 
> Author Note: This is a bit on the crack side of stories, but it is also Allura/Merla and McKogane.

"Choices"

Allura could tell the room was dark before she even opened her eyes. She could also tell she wasn't on the floor or an extremely soft bed. Where was she? She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the darkness before trying to sit up. Surprisingly, she found herself unshackled and reclined on a fainting couch. Her eyes adjusted to be able to just make out two shapes nearby. At least she wasn't alone. She stood up, and the lights came on, bathing the room in harsh, halogen light. Allura had to shield her eyes from the brightness.

Once she got her sight back, she lowered her arm and saw who was with her. To her surprise, both Keith and Lotor were there, but they were bound in chairs with their hands behind them and what looked like rags in their mouths, preventing them from talking.

"I see you're awake at last, princess."

Allura spun around in surprise. She couldn't believe she hadn't taken in all of her surroundings. She was glad Keith wasn't conscious to see her slip up. Otherwise, the commander was liable to lecture her about it.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is of no real importance. What is important is your decision. Many people are wanting to know if you would date Keith or would you actually fall for Lotor."

"Why are they the only choices?"

"I guess they aren't, but they are the two constantly vying for your affection."

Allura's mouth fell open, but then she had to cover it up when she started laughing. Her laughter woke up both of the captive men.

Even though he was gagged, Keith still tried to say something. Allura knew what he was trying to say. "Princess, are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Keith. This insane person thinks that you are vying for my attention."

Keith's shoulders shook slightly with laughter. 

"What is so funny?"

"I see Keith and the rest of the Force for that matter as brothers, and Lotor is my sworn enemy. To top that off, I'm gay."

Suddenly, the doors were kicked open, and there stood the Queen of Darkness herself. "Allura! There you are. I got word that you had gone missing, so I came to find you."

Allura went over to Merla's side. "This is my girlfriend."

Merla threaded her fingers with Allura's and escorted her from the room. Just then, Lance entered the room and spotted Keith. "Keith!"

He quickly ungagged and untied his boyfriend. Keith stood up and kissed Lance, his arms going around Lance's neck. "Thank you, Lance, though another minute and I would have had the knot undone."

"Just let me save you."

The two pilots exit the room, leaving the Prince of Doom and the insane fangirl alone and wondering what just happened.

Fin


End file.
